GEMELOS EN EL DESIERTO
by Sabaku no Nadely
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura son gemelos y que solo se quieren a ellos mismos, pero Tsunade los manda a una mision a Suna por que Gaara el kasekage esta enfermo y estos gemelos se abarcaran en una nueva tierra y descubriran una razon para vivir nuevamente
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO I: LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA**_

_Como todos los días en sus vidas los hermanos Uchiha se levantaban a desayunar; Sakura Uchiha una joven pelirosada con unos preciosos ojos jade estaba preparando el desayuno, Sakura era una joven hermosa de buen cuerpo codiciada por todos los hombres de Konoha; Sasuke Uchiha era un joven guapo e inteligente, de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color, y era el chico mas popular en todo Konoha; estos hermanos eran gemelos que habían vivido una trágica historia y solo se preocupaban de ellos mismos_

_-Sasuke-kun el desayuno esta listo-Dijo Sakura mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa_

_-Ya voy Sakura- Dijo Sasuke mientras salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y unos pantalones negros, no llevaba camisa lo que dejaba al descubierto su bien formado pecho_

_-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama nos llamo a su despacho tenemos que estar allí a las 9:00-Dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba un bocado de su desayuno a la boca_

_-De acuerdo, ah y Sakura…-_

_-¿Si que pasa?-_

_-Ponte algo enzima de eso-Dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba el vestuario de su hermana ella llevaba unos shorts ajustados que dejaban ala descubierto sus piernas, y una blusa rosa pálida de tirantes que si alzaba el brazo dejaba al descubierto su ombligo_

_-hay pero es que hace calor….- Protesto la pelirosa_

_-Pero nada Sakura-_

_-Ahhhhhhh, ya se por que no me quieres vestida así es porque los muchachos se me quedan mirando tienes un complejo de hermana!-_

_Sasuke miro un poco avergonzado a su hermana que se echo a reír como una loca_

_-Ya ya esta bien…-Decía la pelirosa mientras paraba de reír y se secaba una lagrima que se le había salido_

_A las 9:00 en el despacho de la hokage…._

_-Muy bien los he llamado aquí porque necesito que valláis a suna el hokage esta enfermo y es una enfermedad desconocida para sunagure así que he decidido enviar a Sakura a esa misión pero como se que Sasuke no te dejara ir sola Sakura el ira contigo- Dijo Tsunade cruzando sus manos y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio_

_-Si en eso tiene razón –Decía Sasuke dándole una semi-sonrisa_

_Los hermanos Uchiha con muy pocas personas sonreían siempre estaban serios delante de todos entre estas personas estaban Tsunade que era como una madre para ellos desde que sus padres murieron en manos de su hermano mayor Itachi, su sensei Kakashi y su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo Naruto._

_-Entonces partirán enseguida-_

_Los hermanos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon unas vez echas sus maletas se dirigieron a las puertas d Konoha _

_-Lista le pregunto Sasuke a su hermana_

_-si-_

_Y así los dos ninjas se dirigieron a Suna_

_En Suna…_

_-Temari ya estate quieta- Decía un Kankuro a una Temari preocupada_

_-Pero su fiebre no baja y no sabemos como tratarlo ya que nunca se había enfermado- Decía la kunoichi caminando de lado a lado enfrente de una puerta de el hospital donde yacía su hermano Gaara grabe por su enfermedad_

_-Si yo también estoy preocupado Temari pero eso no ayudara a Gaara solo queda esperar a los ninjas de Konoha-_

_-S-si…-_

_Mientras Gaara se hallaba divagando en un lugar que el no conocía un lugar todo blanco alzo su mano y la vio_

"_¿esta es mi mano?" Se pregunto Gaara así mismo_

"_Es mi mano pero a la vez pienso que no es la mía"_

"_¿Pero donde estoy?"_

_Gaara miraba a el espacio en blanco preguntándose tantas cosas y entre ellas "¿Cuál es mi razón para vivir?"_

_Mientras en el camino…_

_-Sakura esto llevara demasiado tiempo y quiero volver a Konoha pronto-_

_-¿entonces usamos eso?-_

_Sasuke solo asintió con su cabeza_

_-Bikyaku Tsuinburasuto- Dijeron a unisono los gemelos, al pasar por los lugares parecían una ráfaga de viento, eso les ahorraría el viaje de tres días a 5 horas._

_5 horas después…_

_Los hermanos Uchiha se acercaban rápidamente hacia las puertas de sunagure, uno de los guardias entre cerro los ojos para afinar mas su vista y vio a los hermanos corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana y grito a los demás guardias_

_-Son los ninjas de Konoha!-_

_Sasuke y Sakura iban disminuyendo su velocidad hasta quedar parados frente a la muralla de Suna y el sensei de Gaara los recibió_

_-Bienvenidas a Suna, ¿pero como llegaron tan rápido se supone que llegarían en tres días?-_

_-eso no importa ahora-Dijo Sasuke irritado_

_-Vinimos a atender la enfermedad del Kasekage- Dijo Sakura mirando fríamente a Baki, este sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda_

_-Bien síganme-_

_Los hermanos lo siguieron hasta el hospital y los condujo al cuarto donde estaba Gaara, pero delante de la puerta estaban Temari y Kankuro_

_-Ya llegaron!- Dijo sorprendido kankuro_

_Temari miro a los hermanos y pudo distinguir a Sakura_

_-Hola Sakura- Saludo Temari con una sonrisa_

_-Hola Temari- Dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa; Sakura y Temari se habían hecho amigas cuándo estaba en una misión en Konoha_

_-¿Temari conoces a este ángel caído del cielo?- Dijo Kankuro lo cual provoco que Sasuke lo mirara fulminantemente, habiendo que Kankuro se encogiera_

_-Ya vasta Kankuro, discúlpalo Sakura ¿pero tu podrás curara a Gaara?-_

_-lo intentare- dijo la pelirosa mientras entraba a la habitación donde Gaara estaba acostado en una camilla respirando por un tubo, los médicos-ninjas de allí no sabían que hacer_

_-Por favor todos salgan- Dijo Sakura fríamente_

_-No podemos salir de aquí…- Decía un medico-ninja pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa_

_-no fue una petición fue una orden- Bocifero Sakura y los médicos salieron sin decir una palabra_

_Sakura abrió la camisa de Gaara y dejo al descubierto su pecho bien formado, Sakura se mordió el labio y pensó que era sexy pero después agito su cabeza y se dijo a si misma pero en que piensas Sakura este no es el momento además es el Kasekage, Sakura despejo su mente y comenzó a hacer seños con sus manos y…_

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado subiré el próximo luego dejen comentarios y grax por leer el fanfic, ah y el Bikyaku tsuinburasuto es un poder que invente significa piernas ráfagas gemelas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO II: **_

_**La mente de Gaara**_

_Sakura formo sellos con sus manos y dijo:_

_-Kokoro tensoo Jutsu-_

_La mente de Sakura se transado a la de Gaara por alguna extraña razón si no sacaba a Gaara de su divagué no lo podría curar, lo curaría físicamente pero su mente permanecería sellada_

_En la mente de Gaara se encontraba todo blanco Sakura decidió avanzar y llego a la parte de sus recuerdos, Sakura no quería mirar sabia lo que encontraría allí pero una memoria la alcanzo era la madre de Gaara una mujer hermosa que sonreía felizmente mirando su vientre abultado estaba embarazada, pero otro recuerdo domino al de la mujer era Gaara diciéndole Kankuro que quería cambiar; Sakura sintió que no debía seguir viendo cosas personales y decidió alejarse, pero llego a un rincón oscuro lleno de arena y unos grandes barrotes y muchas cadenas, detrás de los barrotes había un capullo echo con arena y cadenas, Sakura entre cerro los ojos para mirar bien y vio a Gaara en una posición de crusificazion_

_-Lo encontré- Se dijo Sakura para si misma_

_Sakura se deslizo por entre los barrotes y se puso frente a Gaara, este tenia la mirada fija en el suelo_

_-Lord…Kasekage…-_

_-¿Quién eres tu?-Dijo el pelirrojo levantando la vista y encontrándose con una cabellera rosada y unos ojos color jade que lo miraban preocupado y a la vez serio_

_-Yo soy Sakura Uchiha soy una ninja de la hoja-_

_-VETE DE AQUÍ - Bocifero el pelirrojo_

_-no lo haré mi deber es sacarle de aquí-_

_-¡eso no importa, a nadie le importa, todos me odian, solo me miran con odio aunque sea su Kasekage desde que tengan una razón para matarme lo harán, a nadie le importo todos prefreirían que me muriera!-_

_-Lord Kaseka…Gaara no tienes derecho a decir eso, Naruto estaría muy decepcionado de oírte decir eso y que pasa con tus hermanos ha ellos que?, les importas Gaara-_

_Gaara se sorprendió de la reacción de la pelirosa y tenia razón Naruto estaría decepcionado _

_-Tú no sabes nada-_

_-Aunque no lo creas lo se- Dijo Sakura desviando la mirada y apretando sus puños –Ese sentimiento de soledad el rencor la adrenalina de ver la sangre fluir-_

_Gaara alzo su cabeza y internamente se preguntaba_

"_¿esta chica es como yo?"_

_-Pero…, todos sentimos debilidad y coraje pero hay una cosa siempre serás importante para alguien y ella será lo mas importante para ti- Dijo Sakura pero a la vez se pregunto así misma "¿Por qué siento las ganas de desahogarme con el?"_

_Una lagrima rebelde se escapo de los ojos de Sakura y Gaara estaba atónito con la chica, poco a poco las cadenas fueron despareciendo y la arena se fue despegando del cuerpo de Gaara y todo se lleno de una paz blanca; Sakura salio de la mente de Gaara y se dedico a curarlo físicamente; Al cabo de una hora Sakura salio de la habitación y Temari la baño de preguntas como ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene su hermano? ¿y cuando volverá a casa? A lo cual Sakura respondió:_

_-Él esta bien era una nueva enfermedad que atacaba física y mentalmente a su residente y parece que es causada por sobre esfuerzo, cansancio extremo, gripe grave y otras cosas mas, por eso he tardado tanto y podrá volver a casa hoy mismo pero como puedo ver ustedes no están aptos para cuidar a este enfermo y los médicos de este lugar aparte de idiotas son hipócritas, así que me quedare a cuidarlo- Dijo la pelirosa fríamente, mientras se acercaba a su hermano que tenia una cara de disgusto al tener que esperar que el Kasekage sanara para volver a casa con su hermana_

_Al momento en que todos los de la arena iban a protestar por lo dicho, Gaara salio de la habitación normalmente solo con una leve jaqueca _

_-Gaara- Grito de lo mas feliz Temari, haciendo que a Gaara le doliera mas la cabeza y le propició no una mirada asesina a su hermana, Kankuro permanecía con su cara de idiota sin decir palabra hasta que grito a todo pulmón_

_-Ella es un ángel- Dijo señalando a Sakura_

_-ya cállate- Dijo Temari dándole un golpe Kankuro_

_-Pues si fueran tan amables de llevarnos hasta una posada nos seria de gran ayuda- Dijo el azabache serio mientras miraba a los hermanos_

_-Posada ni nada, ustedes se quedaran en nuestra casa- Dijo Temari_

_-No queremos causar molestias- Dijo Sakura esbozando una pequeña sonrisa casi perceptible_

_-No es molestia nuestra casa es muy grande en verdad y se termino la discusión- dijo Temari mientras agarraba a los gemelos por los brazos y se los llevaba corriendo fuera del hospital, dejando a todos lo presentes con una gotita en sus cabezas al estilo anime_

_En la casa de los Sabaku no…_

_-y aquí están sus habitaciones- Decía una Temari después de dar un largo recorrido por la casa, los hermanos le agradecieron el hospedaje y entraron a sus cuartos, sakura se asomo por el balcón que tenia su habitación y vio el atardecer de Suna y como la temperatura hiba bajando y vio a Gaara entrar a la casa, Sakura bajo las escaleras para ir a la sala y se encontró a Gaara vomitando y mas rojo que un tomate_

_-Kankuro necesito un favor, necesitó que bañes a Gaara y le cambies yo preparare medicina para que se la tome- Dijo Sakura a Kankuro el cual asintió y se llevo a Gaara a la habitación de el y lo ducho y cambio y lo deposito en su cama, Sakura subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Gaara pero se dio cuenta que la habitación de Gaara se encontraba frente a la suya entro y vio a Gaara en la cama, se acerco y le tomo la temperatura "45 grados" no era un buen numero y se apresuro y le dio la medicina y algo para la fiebre ya calmado Sakura se quedo a vigilar a Gaara y Kankuro se fue, Sakura lo contemplaba y acaricio el rostro de Gaara este puso una sonrisa, Sakura rió para si misma parecía un niño ya calmado y feliz Sakura le dio un beso en le frente a Gaara y salio de la habitación…_

_**Espero os halla gustado quiero seguir con este fic porque me gusta mucho la pareja de GaaraXSakura así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado hasta el próximo cap.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO III:**_

_**La villa de Sunagure**_

_**S**__akura salio de la habitación de Gaara…_

_Pero Sakura nunca noto que Gaara estaba consiente y sintió el calido beso, el después de que la pelirosa salio de su habitación abrió los ojos y se puso extremadamente colorado_

"_ella me beso" Pensó Gaara totalmente colorado, "Y mi arena no le hizo nada"_

_Gaara se levanto de su cama y salio al balcón se apoyo en el barrancal de el balcón pero de la habitación de al lado el oyó un grito y salto al balcón del cuarto de al lado buco con la mirada la fuente del grito pero no lo encontró luego oyó ruidos de el baño y entro, pero lo que vio fue a una Sakura tapada con una pequeña toalla y tirada en el suelo del baño; Gaara se sonrojo al máximo y Sakura lo miro se puso igual de colorada; pero de pronto Sasuke el hermano de Sakura llega y ve la escena pensando lo peor, y su cara cambia a una de enojo y comenzó a tirarle golpes a Gaara este los detenía con la arena o los esquivaba la pelea los llevo hasta el balcón de la habitación Gaara estaba arriba de Sasuke dándole golpes , pero de pronto Sakura llego al balcón tratando de separarlos se había puesto un camisón pero no llevaba brasier y esto dejaba ver un poco su pecho que aun seguía mojado y hacia que el camisón se transparentara un poco, Gaara la vio y se sonrojo al máximo, Sasuke aprovecho esto y le golpeo en el rostro a Gaara y poniéndose arriba de él mientras seguía golpeándolo haciendo que a Gaara se le cayera la protección de arena de su cara_

_-Sasuke ya suéltalo- Dijo Sakura tomando del brazo a Sasuke, este se detuvo de golpear a Gaara se levanto de arriba de él _

_-Lo siento mucho Lord Kasekage- Dijo el azabache mientras hacia una reverencia –Y Sakura- Dijo volteándose a su hermana –Ponte algo de ropa-_

_Sakura al ver como estaba vestida corrió hasta la habitación y se encerró en el baño y al cabo de unos segundos apareció vestida con un vestido rojo con la falda ancha que si giraba se levantaría y le quedaba hasta unos tres dedos mas arriba de la rodillas; Gaara se levantaba del suelo y sujetaba su cabeza con una mano, pero sintió sus piernas desfallecer y caer inconsciente_

…

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Me desperté en mi habitación, lo único que recuerdo es que pelee con un chico azabache y Sakura lo conocía, Sakura...una chica tan hermosa su cabello rosa y esos hermosos ojos jade, pero en que pienso ella es…_

_No se ni como decirle eso demuestra lo débil que soy, pero no puedo negar que ella es hermosa._

_Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver el techo de mi habitación voltee mi rostro aun lado y puede ver a dos personas peleando en mi habitación mi vista estaba borrosa así que entre cerré los ojos y pude ver que era Sakura y el chico con quien pelee estaban discutiendo no se porque pero lo único que pensaba era que Sakura estaba hermosa, ella cruzo su mirada con la mía y se me acercó _

_-¿Gaara estas bien?- Dijo Sakura mientras se ponía muy cerca de mi cara no supe como responder solo solté un gruñido, dirigí mi mirada hasta el azabache y este me miro con frialdad, mirada que no paso desapercibida por Sakura que miro al azabache y después a mi_

_-Él es mi hermano gemelo Sasuke- Me dijo, yo la mire _

_-mph- Solo di a responder_

_Todavía seguía de noche y todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, pero un pelirrojo y una pelirosa no podían dormir para casualidad de ambos se dirigieron a sus balcones y se encontraron mutuamente, sus miradas cruzadas los mantuvieron a los dos en un espacio mutuo donde las palabras no hacían falta hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio_

_-Buenas noches Gaara-_

_-Mph- Todavía no se porque actuó así, pero pude notar que había estado llorando sus hermosos ojos jade estaban hinchados y en sus hermosas mejillas blancas estaban rojizas y con rastros de lagrimas amargas_

_-¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunte con mi semblante frío y calmado de siempre_

_-Y-yo…-_

_Note la tristeza que estaba en su rostro así que por impulso salte al balcón donde estaba ella y me pare en frente de ella y con mi mano seque una lagrima rebelde que se escapo de su rostro_

_-Y-yo estaba pensando en mis padres-_

_-¿Los extrañas?, si quieres te puedes ir puedes no tienes que quedarte a cuidarme estoy bien-_

_-No es eso, y no estas bien te desmayaste hace unos momentos, y mis padres y familia… murieron, yo y mi hermano somos lo único que queda de nuestro clan el clan Uchiha aparte del asesino que es nuestro hermano mayor- Lo último que dijo lo dijo en un tono con odio, para después derramar mas lagrimas, yo la brazo mientras caíamos al suelo_

_-No te preocupes tienes a tu hermano aquí y yo también estoy aquí para ti-_

"_Por que dije eso" pensé ella me miro con ojos esperanzados_

_-¿Enserio?- Dijo entre sollozos yo solo sonreí y dije_

_-Claro-_

_**Pov Sakura**_

_Estaba allí Gaara estaba allí cuando estoy con él me siento libre, es no se explicar hablamos un poco y nos despedimos yo me acosté en la cama y me dormí_

_Sueño de Sakura_

_Estaba en mi casa, Sasuke se fue a la academia, estaba cepillándome el pelo en mi habitación, escuche gritos y salí hasta la habitación de mis padres no me atrevo a abrir la puerta, Sasuke acaba de llegar y me sostiene la mano él abre la puerta y nuestro padres… ellos están tirados en el suelo en un charco de sangre tengo miedo, Itachi esta parado detrás de nuestros padres con una catana ensangrentada él no, no, Sasuke y yo salimos de la casa, todos estaban muertos Itachi, nnnooooooooooooooooooo_

_Fin del sueño_

_Desperté bañada en sudor era la pesadilla de siempre Sasuke debe de estar durmiendo pero tengo miedo, Salí de la habitación y mire la habitación de Gaara seguro ya estaba durmiendo, la otra habitación al lado de la mía era la de Sasuke así que entre Sasuke se levanto de la cama y me dijo:_

_-¿Tienes "la pesadilla" de nuevo?- _

_Yo solo asentí Sasuke dejo un espacio en la cama en la cual me acosté, acaricio mi cabeza y me beso la frente y me susurro:_

_-Ya hiciste un nuevo amigo-_

_Y así nos dormimos al lado de mi hermano sentía que no me pasaría nada_

_**Fin de Sakura Pov**_

_A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Sabaku no bajaron a desayunar pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver que un elegante desayuno estaba preparado en la mesa y al azabache poniendo los platos sobre la mesa_

_-Buenos días- Decía Sakura quien salía de la cocina-quería hacer el desayuno para agradecerles el hospedaje _

_Los hermanos Sabaku no se sentaron en la mesa con los gemelos y comenzaron a comer, Kankuro probo la comida y comenzó a llorar a cascadas _

_-esto si es comida- Dijeron Temari y Kankuro al unisono_

_-Hace mucho que no comíamos de verdad a Temari no se le da la cocina, yo la quemo y por alguna razón cuando Gaara cocina la comida siempre tiene arena- Decía Kankuro feliz_

_Pero algo sorprendió a todos, en la cara seria de Gaara corrió una lagrima estaba llorando de felicidad_

_-Gaara podrías darle un recorrido por la aldea a Sakura y Sasuke yo y Kankuro tenemos vigilancia- Decía Temari mientras se hiba de la casa arrastrando a Kankuro, dejando a los gemelos y a Gaara por su cuenta_

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado pronto subiré el capitulo siguiente…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO IV:**_

_**Poder, angustia y muerte**_

_Gaara comenzó el recorrido hasta que Gaara hiba a pasar por el centro comercial, Sasuke que había tenido los ojos cerrados y sus manos en sus bolsillos la mayor parte del recorrido se percato de ello y arrastro a Gaara un poco lejos de Sakura_

_-Pero que…- El pelirrojo no pudo terminar por que el azabache lo interrumpió_

_-Por ningún motivo debemos pasar por hay ni mencionarlo- le dijo Sasuke a Gaara nervioso, pero pronto oyeron un chirrido de parte de Sakura_

_-Kyaaaaaaaa el centro comercial- Decía mientras daba saltitos como una niña_

_-Ya es tarde- Dijo Sasuke deprimidamente_

_-¿Y porque tanto alboroto por eso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo inocentemente_

_-Sakura le encanta comprar, no ropa sino cosas ninja caras las cuales pago yo y luego practica conmigo de blanco, es una tortura- _

_Los tres entraron al centro comercial, después de que Sakura comprara recuerdos para Tsunade, Naruto y su sensei Kakashi los cuales pago Sasuke, se dedico a comprar cosas ninjas compro varias churikens y una catana con la cual rasgo el rostro de su hermano dejándolo con una marca a lo cual ella se avergonzó al hacer eso delante de Gaara, ya cuando salieron o mejor dicho lograron sacar a Sakura del centro comercial eran las 6:00 de la tarde, el frió se comenzaba a sentir y ya casi todos estaban cerrando las tiendas, por que para esta noche se había anunciado una tormenta de arena_

_-Sasuke, Sakura hay que ir a casa muy pronto comenzara una tormenta de arena- Dijo el pelirrojo_

_-OK, vamos Sakura-_

_Pero de pronto los chicos se dieron cuenta de algo Sakura no estaba ahí, ellos comenzaron a alarmarse así que se dividieron y se pusieron a buscar a Sakura_

_Mientras Sakura salía de una tienda de takoyaki que estaba al lado de donde estaban (La tienda es igual al ichiraku __ramen__ por fuera solo que venden takoyaki) _

_-Chicos miren lo que les compre- Decía mientras comía un takoyaki pero se dio cuenta que estaba sola_

_Mientras Sasuke _

_**Pov Sasuke**_

"_¿Mierda Sakura donde estas?"_

_Corría de tejado en tejado revisando cada lugar pero no pude ver nada en este momento me gustaría tener la línea sanguínea de los Hyuga, mi hermana Sakura no me hagas esto de nuevo no, no otra vez_

_**Flash Back**_

_Yo y Sakura estábamos en el patio de la casa jugando a las escondidas y me tocaba a mí buscar_

_-…7, 8, 9 y 10 lista o no hay voy Sakura- Dije de lo mas contento, comencé a buscar a Sakura por la casa y el jardín luego en los alrededores, ya habían pasado horas y no encontré a Sakura así que corrí a casa y llore desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi madre_

_-¿Sasuke que pasa?- Me pregunto mi madre mientras trataba de consolarme_

_-Sa-Sakura… no la …encuentro… desde… hace tres horas- Dije entre sollozos mientras lloraba mas fuerte, mi madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y salio de la casa conmigo en brazos, visitamos todas las casa del clan y nadie la había visto, así que mi madre fue donde mi padre,_

_-Fugako…-Llamo mi madre a mi padre_

_-¿Qué sucede Mikoto?- Pregunto con su cara de siempre_

_-Sakura, Sakura ha desaparecido- Dijo mi madre comenzando a derramar lagrimas, mi padre estaba en shock, hizo unas señas a unos ninja y después de eso empezó una larga búsqueda por mi hermana, todos los días me levantaba con la esperanza de ver a mi hermana en la cama de ella (dormían en el mismo cuarto) y así paso una semana; Mi hermana no daba rastros y otros la daban por muerta, mi apetito se había ido solo sentía el pasar de los días, mis ojos estaban secos, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, ese día me levante temprano y pase por la puerta de la casa cuando se abrió y ahí estaba mi hermano cargando a mi hermana toda herida; mi hermana fue encontrada por mi hermano toda herida desde ese día mi hermana siempre ha estado vigilada, pero como mi clan ya no esta para protegerla, yo lo haré, me lo prometí a mi mismo_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Fin Sasuke Pov**_

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Seguía buscando ha Sakura por la aldea y todavía no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde fue, pronto a de empezar la tormenta de arena, tengo que encontrarla y rápido; "¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado?, se que debo estarlo, pero es algo mas fuerte, primero no puedo controlar mis acciones y ahora esto, pero me siento un poco mareado, ahora no es el mejor momento para que la estupida enfermedad este presente tengo que encontrar a Sakura"_

_La ventisca arenosa comenzó a hacerse presente Gaara y Sasuke se refugiaron en la misma cueva_

_-¿Encontraste a Sakura?- me pregunto el azabache a lo cual negué y por lo que pude ver el tampoco tuvo éxito, pero pronto oímos una persona acercarse cuando pudimos verla bien era Sakura que entraba a la cueva, ella alzo la vista y nos miro y corrió hacia adentro de la cueva_

_-Al fin los encuentro- Dijo Sakura se sentaba en la cueva apoyada en la pared, Sasuke se acerco a ella, se ponía de rodillas y la abrazaba mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

_-No me vuelvas a hacer eso Sakura- Dijo el azabache_

_Sakura ponía una mano en la espalda de Sasuke consolándolo. Habían pasado algunos minutos y sakura se quedo dormida al lado de su hermano este me miraba fijamente, un silencio se había formado desde que Sakura se había dormido hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio_

_-Gaara, lo siento por haberte golpeado aquella vez y gracias por consolar a mi hermana cuando lo necesito-_

_-no hay problema, pero ¿por que te detuviste cuando Sakura te tomo de el brazo, y Sakura te contó?-_

_-Algo así, Sakura y yo compartimos recuerdos, al tocarnos podemos controlar que queremos mostrarle al otro y al agarrarme de el brazo aquella vez supe como ocurrió todo y también lo de que tu la consolaste-_

_Lo mire analizando cada palabra que me había dicho, pero note que la tormenta de arena pasó y dije:_

_-La tormenta de arena acabo vamos a casa- Sasuke asintió y cargo a su hermana en brazos, me sentía aliviado de que a Sakura no le había pasado nada, pero de pronto comencé a toser todo el camino a casa al llegar Temari estaba preocupada, tenia razón al hacerlo la tormenta había durado 4 horas y eran las 9:45 de la noche le explicamos lo pasado y nos fuimos todos a dormir, cuando me recosté en mi cama sentí una punzada pequeña en mi pecho y un fuerte mareo, me acosté para poder olvidarme de eso y pase la noche rodando en mi cama durmiendo máximo 30 minutos y volviéndome a despertar_

_**Fin Gaara Pov**_

_Al día siguiente…_

_**Pov Sakura**_

_Me desperté en mi cama, parece que Sasuke y Gaara me trajeron eran las 7:00 de la mañana tenia que ir a revisar a Gaara, me levante me duche y me puse ropa solo traía unas cuantas, pero opte por ponerme licra hasta medio muslo negra que era ninja y una blusa larga tipo camisón y mis botas ninjas combine cosas ninja con ropa casual ese era mi estilo, mi pelo lo cepille y lo deje suelto lo tenia hasta la mitad de mi espalda; Cuando estuve lista salí de la habitación y entre en la de Gaara que estaba al lado de mi habitación, cuando entre encontré a Gaara en el suelo apretándose el pecho fuertemente, lo subí a la cama y vi que tenia mucha fiebre y sus músculos estaban sobre esforzados como si estuviera cargando unas pesas, Gaara no haría eso entonces recordé que ayer se sobre esforzó al tener que buscarme, busque una cubeta y la llene de agua hice unos sellos con mis manos y el agua se torno de un color azul y moje mis manos en el pase mis manos por todo el cuerpo de Gaara y comencé a tratarlo pude ver que iba mejorando así que me quede a su lado para cuidarlo pero por la cantidad de chakra que utilice me quede dormida_

_**Fin de Sakura Pov**_

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Me desperté algo adolorido y pude divisar que al lado mió había alguien cuando pude ver bien de quien se trataba descubrí que era Sakura vi que estaba sin mi remera y que tenia varias marcas de chakra y agujas en el cuerpo y deduje que Sakura me había tratado, me acerque a Sakura estaba dormida, me pregunto como es que se quedo dormida al lado de un chico tan fácilmente; su olor me embriagaba, mis sentidos estaban disparados con su sola presencia sentía calidez "¿Será eso lo que mi tío intento decirme aquella vez?, esa sensación llamada amor, no se, tenia que admitir Sakura era hermosa" Pronto sentí que mi mimbro comenzaba a doler no podía creérmelo yo estaba en aquella situación tan embarazosa, me puse rojo de solo pensar en ello, pero con ese pensamiento me vinieron demás que no eran nada buenos, era un simple pervertido, si seguía allí no iba a poder controlarme así que me levante de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Sakura y me dirigí al Baño a solucionar aquel "problemilla", pero antes me di cuenta de que Sakura se había despertado y se marchaba, me sentí mas tranquilo, así que seguí con mi "problemilla", cuando salí duchado y cambiado baje a la cocina y encontré a todos desayunando, al mirar a Sakura que me saludaba y sonreía tome mi desayuno y subí a mi habitación no podría ver a Sakura de nuevo después de haber hecho lo que hice y así pase la mayor parte del día evitando a Sakura y lo peor era que no podía salir de la casa porque mi condición era deplorable y no podría evitar ver a Sakura porque era la encargada de mi salud y para colmo tenia que hacerme una sesión de rehabilitación antes de dormir y allí tendría que afrontarla; Paso el día y eran las 10:00 hora de la sesión me sentía asustado por lo que pasaría._

_**Fin Gaara Pov**_

_**Pov Sakura**_

_Gaara me había evitado todo el día y aun no se la razón, tendré que preguntárselo directamente, Gaara es mi amigo, "amigo" no se pero esa palabra me molesta al decir que Gaara es mi amigo_

_Inner: Cha! Pues es que esta bueno (__no pensaron que la dejaría fuera) _

_Mi Inner siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman pero tal vez tenga razón _

_Inner: Claro que la tengo_

_Tiene razón desde que vi a Gaara me enamore y el sabe como tratarme me entiende quisiera saber que el piensa de mi, pero tendré tiempo de aclararlo, como que me llamo Sakura Uchiha, Gaara no me evitara por siempre._

_**Espero os haya gustado y como saben Inner acaba de aparecer en este cap**_

_**Inner: Claro que tengo que estar presente!**_

_**Autora: si, si **_

_**Pues voy a publicar el próximo capitulo pronto dejen comentarios eso me alegría en día **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO V:**_

_**Verdades**_

_**Pov Sakura**_

_Entre en la habitación de Gaara el se hallaba acostado en su cama con un pijama negro de mangas largas_

_-Hola, Gaara-_

_-Hmp-_

_Ese estupido "hmp" no lo soporto y como ya dije soy muy orgullosa y arrogante como cualquier Uchiha seria así que no me quede callada_

_-¿Cuál es tu problema hoy?, primero escapas de mi y ahora solo me dirás el estúpido Hmp de mierda- Mientras lo decía una lagrima rebelde salía de mis ojos_

_-Sakura no es eso…-_

_-entonces ¿Qué es?-_

_-Yo hice algo imperdonable…- Gaara dijo eso en un tono bajito pero aun así pude escucharlo, Gaara me confundió que fue lo que hizo y se supone que me evito por ello que diablos hizo_

_**Fin Sakura Pov**_

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Ya no podía echarme para atrás era ahora o nunca pero no soportaría la idea de su rechazo o desprecio que me haría pensar que yo le gustaría yo que soy un monstruo que mataba por placer_

_-Yo Sakura… me gustas y esta mañana paso algo que no me lo puedo perdonar-_

_-¿Qué es, Gaara?, confía en mi-_

_Se veía tan bella como hiba a decirle eso, no creo que pueda pero ya me le declare y no ha salido huyendo solo queda continuar…_

_-Yo cuando me desperté esta mañana estabas a mi lado y mi miembro comenzó a doler y yo… me masturbe pensando en ti Sakura- Estaba todo rojo y avergonzado, baje mi cabeza para que no viera y por miedo haber su expresión_

_-Gaara, a mi tan bien me gustas…-_

_Me quede en shock al oír eso estaba mas sorprendido que avergonzado levante mi cabeza bruscamente y mire que Sakura estaba completamente roja , me fui acercando lentamente hacia a ella y tome su mano estábamos muy cerca_

_-Entonces Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_

_-si…-_

_Me acerque lentamente a Sakura y deposite un beso en su labios ella correspondió mis sentimientos era la persona mas feliz pero ahora seria tener que enfrentarme a su hermano, su hermano era algo mas difícil de tratar; Sakura empezó con el tratamiento se sonrojo mucho cuando me quite mi parte superior del pijama eso me hizo sonreír se veía tan hermosa cuando la luz del chakra iluminaba su rostro, cuando termino nos despedimos con beso; estaba en la cúspide de la felicidad y nunca quería bajar_

_**Fin Gaara pov**_

_**Pov Sakura**_

_Estaba tan feliz Gaara me amaba y éramos novios esto es genial_

_Inner: Cha! Eso es! Gaara, el sexy kasekage es nuestro novio_

_Mi Inner señores, pero tiene razón es sexy su cuerpo me vuelve loca y están bueno me comprende y me acepta en mis momentos de bipolaridad; Camine a mi habitación con cara de boba enamorada y me fui a duchar, el chorro de agua callo encima de mi y me acorde de que me dijo eso y mi imaginación comenzó a volar, me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me termine de duchar y cambiar en unos segundos, justo cuando termine de vestirme Sasuke llamo a la puerta y le deje pasar_

_-Hola Sakura-_

_-Hola Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Quería saber cuando volveremos a Konoha-_

_Es verdad se me había olvidado que tenia que regresar a Konoha y tendría que dejar a Gaara aquí ya que el es El Kasekage_

_-En una semana…- dije un poco desanimada_

_-OK, Sakura hay algo que tengo que decirte-_

_-Que Sasuke-_

_-Bueno Sakura lo que pasa es que recibí una noticia de la Hokage y tendremos que regresar antes del miércoles eso quiere decir…-_

_-Mañana-_

_Sasuke noto mi tristeza y me abrazo mis lagrimas salieron Sasuke era la única persona a la que me mostraba débil _

_-Sasuke yo…-_

_-Lo se tus recuerdos lo dijeron todo, lo único que me preocupa es que Gaara te lastime porque yo me atrevería a matarlo y no me importaría ser traidor y que me pusieran en el libro Bingo solo por protegerte, mi flor- Dijo mi hermano besando mi cabeza_

_-Sasuke puedes dormir conmigo?-_

_-Ya esta bien, ne-ni-ta pe-li-ro-sa-_

_-Oye!-_

_-esta bien-_

_A la mañana siguiente empaque todo lo que había llevado y bajamos mi hermano y yo donde encontramos a los hermanos Sabaku no sentados en la mesa viéndonos. _

_-No me digan que ya se van...- Dijo Temari decepcionada_

_-si, gracias por todo- Dijo Sasuke_

_-Sakura…ya…- Dijo Gaara acercándose a mi, le di un beso en los labios me dolía todo esto._

_-No te preocupes vendré a verte mas pronto de lo que crees-_

_Nos despedimos de los hermanos Sabaku no y Sasuke y yo partimos usamos el mismo jutsu que cuando llegamos pero a mitad de camino, algo nos impidió el paso, Sasuke y yo estábamos temblado no por miedo si no por rabia el que estaba frente a nosotros no era mas que Itachi_

_-Itachi…- Dijo mi hermano con rabia, el solo seguía mirándonos sin expresión, Sasuke y yo nos lanzamos con furia hacia el empezamos una pelea de taijutsu pero el solo se limitaba a esquivar, el ataque duro mucho tiempo y fuimos usando desde genjutsu hasta ninjutsus, pero nada estábamos cansados hasta que al fin Itachi hizo algo mas que esquivar y nos dijo:_

_-Aun carecen de odio, son mas débiles que antes, pero todavía no es el momento de la batalla, solo he venido por ti…- Dijo mientras alzaba su brazo apuntando a – Sakura…_

_Estábamos sorprendidos para que me quería era estúpido _

_-Nunca iré contigo Itachi- Ladre escupiendo puras palabras frías solo con un cargamento de mucho odio_

_-No te pregunte si querías- en un movimiento rápido dejo noqueado a Sasuke y me sedo no se con que solo recuerdo que todo se torno negro._

_**Fin de Sakura Pov**_

_**Pov Sasuke**_

_Itachi se llego a Sakura estaba un poco moribundo pero me las arregle en ir a Suna… cuando llegue todo lastimado uno de sus ninja llamo al kasekage Gaara…_

_-Sasuke,¿Qué paso y Sakura?- me pregunto pero al no verla encontró su respuesta_

_-Ella fue secuestrada por… mi hermano-_

_Gaara sabía de quien hablaba y le dijo a un Anbu que enviara un mensaje a Konoha diciendo:_

"_Hokage Sakura ha sido secuestrada por el akatsuki Itachi Uchiha por favor mande refuerzos para ir en su búsqueda urgente es _

_Un caso de vida o muerte" _

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado es corto por que lo termine muy tarde pero quiero que dejen review la primera que lo hizo me lleno de una alegría gracias ¡Alicesaya99!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO VI:**_

_**La búsqueda**_

_**En Konoha**_

_-Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade- Gritaba una Shizune corriendo a toda prisa con un pergamino en sus manos hacia la oficina de la hokage, al llegar abrió la puerta bruscamente encontrando a Tsunade dormida sobre unos papeles con una botella de sake en sus manos; Shizune se acerco y grito en su oído:_

_-¡Lady Tsunade despierte de una vez!-_

_Tsunade despertó de un brinco haciendo que se cayera de su asiento_

_-¿por qué gritas Shizune?-dijo como si Shizune estuviera gritando por algo sin sentido_

_-Lady Tsunade, hemos recibido un mensaje de Suna y dice que es urgente- Dijo Shizune alterada, Tsunade cambio su cara a una mas seria imaginándose de que podría tratarse; Shizune le paso el pergamino a Tsunade y esta comenzó a leer, mientras lo leía no cambiaba su expresión solo movía sus siguiendo la lectura, cuando termino de leer, miro a Shizune y después de dar un suspiro comenzó a gritar_

_-Mi hija a sido secuestrada convoca a Naruto y los otros los necesito ahora el que llegue lo matare con mis propias manos andando Shizune esto no puede esperar- Decía Tsunade al puro estilo anime con el cual le gritaba a naruto cuando le decía vieja; Shizune corrió rápido por lo dicho y por temor de su propia vida. Una vez que todos estaban presentes hasta kakashi llego temprano para la reunión, Tsunade se hallaba de espaldas a los ninjas y un silencio crepuscural invadió la habitación hasta que Naruto le dijo a Tsunade:_

_-Vieja, ¿para que nos llamaste?-_

_-Naruto…- Dijo Tsunade seria_

_Todos se pusieron serios hasta Naruto ya que Tsunade no había peleado con Naruto por decirle vieja hacia que asumieron que las cosas eran serias_

_-Naruto… los he llamado aquí porque Sakura fue secuestrada…-_

_Todos estaban sorprendidos, Sakura era una de las kunoichi mas fuertes y aparte de ello siempre estaba con Sasuke como había podido secuestrarla_

_-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Naruto asustado Sakura era como su hermana y se sentía muy preocupado_

_-¿por quién fue secuestrada Sakura?- Pregunto Neji un poco preocupado pero no lo dio a notar_

_-Por el Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha…-_

_Todos quedaron en shock por aquello_

_-Su misión será ir a Suna a dar refuerzo un grupo de allá irá tan bien, por ello partirán ahora mismo- Dijo Tsunade, todos asintieron y fueron a empacar sus cosas, la oficina de la hokage quedo vacía solo estaban Shizune y Tsunade, de pronto una lagrima escapa de los ojos de Tsunade la cual no paso desapercibida por Shizune la cual pensaba_

"_Tsunade-sama, también extraña a Sakura; ¿Dónde estas Sakura-chan?"_

_**Mientras en la guarida de Akatsuki…**_

_-la chica sigue durmiendo…- dijo una voz desconocida_

_-Creo que te excediste Itachi cuando la noqueaste le dejaste un golpe muy feo- dijo alguien desconocido_

_-hmp- respondió Itachi_

_Escucho voces de quienes son pero mas importante quien soy yo, abrí mis ojos perezosamente mire alrededor y pude ver a tres chicos uno tenia el cabello peinad como una chica de color rubios un mecho de sus cabellos tapaba uno de sus ojos y el otro era de color azul, el otro tenia la piel azul y sus ojos y rostro parecían a los de un pescado y tenia una espada gigante en su espalda y el ultimo tenia el pelo negro amarado en una coleta, ojos de color onix y unas líneas de expresión en su rostro que empezaban desde sus ojos hasta un poco después del comienzo su mejilla; Todos llevaban puesta unas capas negras con nubes rojas que cubrían sus cuerpos y dejaban al descubierto sus pies y parte de sus caras_

_-Parece que ya despertó- Dijo el chico que parecía un pez_

_-hmp- eso fue lo único que dijo el de coleta _

_Por alguna razón el de coleta me parecía conocido intente pararme de la cama donde yacía pero un dolor fuerte invadió mi nuca así que la tome con fuerza_

_-Hola Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio mientras se ponía frente a mi_

_-¿Quién es Sakura-chan?- Pregunte ese nombre se me hacia conocido pero no sabia porque razón _

_Los chicos me miraron raro como si estuvieran sorprendidos por algo se comenzaron a susurrar cosas que no sabía lo que decían pero, el dolor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y me desmaye_

_**Fin de Sakura Pov**_

_-Ves la golpeaste muy fuerte Itachi- Dijo el rubio_

_-Deidara tiene razón Itachi la golpeaste tan duro que perdió la memoria no eres ni siquiera un poco suave con tu hermana- Dijo el que parecía un pez este se llamaba Kisame_

_-Cállense eso será mejor para la misión pero por ahora quiero que la protejan de Sasori ese tipo tiene un maldito fetiche- Dijo Itachi para salir por la puerta dejando a Kisame y a Deidara solos con Sakura_

_(Mire con quien los dejo Inner: no se atrevan a tocarme, Cha!)_

_Sakura se movió y casi cae de la cama y eso llamo la atención de Kisame y Deidara _

_-Hay que admitir que la chica es bonita- Dijo Kisame un poco sonrojado (Que pervertido de Kisame)_

_-Eso es cierto- Dijo Deidara también sonrojado_

_Los dos chicos comenzaron a imaginarse a Sakura con sus gustos; Kisame: se imagino a Sakura con un kimono aguamarina y una Katana en la espalda, su cabello recogido y ofreciéndole Dangos; Deidara: se imagino a Sakura con un kimono corto rojo con barias explosiones bordadas, el pelo recogido con mechones sueltos y esculpiendo a Deidara con arcilla; Pero pronto en la imaginación de los dos apareció un Itachi masacrándolos por ver a su hermana así y enserio lo estaban viendo por que Itachi se metió en sus mentes y vio lo que imaginaron de su pequeña hermana y les puso una imagen de el masacrándolos._

_Itachi camino por la guarida hasta entrar a una biblioteca donde estaba sentado en un sillón un chico con la cara toda perforada el líder de Akatsuki Pein_

_-La chica despertó…- Dijo Itachi con respeto hacia Pein_

_-Y ¿qué paso?-_

_-Perdió la memoria- _

_-Aun sigue la misión, pero también sabes lo que estoy pensando-_

_-Si-_

_-Pues hazlo-_

_Itachi hizo una reverencia y se marcho hacia su cuarto allí saco de un cajón de la cómoda al lado de su cama una fotografía donde estaban él, Sasuke y… Sakura _

_Tendría que hacer algo imperdonable como aquella vez solo esperando a que ellos que son lo más importante para él lo perdonasen algún día_

_**¿Qué será lo que Itachi va a hacer? ¿Por que espera que lo perdonen y quien?, ¿alguna vez me dejaran hacer mi fic en paz? Eso si no lo se, espero les halla gustado por favor dejen review y continuare haciendo el fic aunque no me dejen de molestar mi familia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO VII:**_

_**La búsqueda Parte 2**_

_L__os ninjas partieron lo más rápido que podían hacia la aldea de Suna; mientras tanto en la guarida de Akatsuki:_

_-Y entonces que haremos con la chicle- Dijo Kisame mientras miraba a Sakura que estaba sentada frente a ellos en un sillón, pero pronto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y luego vio su muerte pasar por sus ojos y se puso totalmente blanco, Itachi lo estaba fulminando con la mirada mientras tenia su Sharingan activado _

_-¿cómo la llamaste?-_

_-la linda y hermosa hermana de Itachi…- Dijo Kisame sudando frío pero su comentario otra vez no fue el indicado por que Itachi lo hizo sufrir mas con el Sharingan, pero algo llamo su atención _

_-Nii-san suéltalo ya- Dijo Sakura en pose de regaño pero pronto Sakura volvió en si y murmuro -¿Por qué dije eso?...- Itachi dejo a Kisame y se recostó en el sillón donde estaba Sakura y acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de Sakura; Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida del chico pero sintió una gran paz al tenerlo allí y instintivamente comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Itachi y este cerro sus ojos y sonrió de lado; de pronto muchos recuerdos aparecieron por la cabeza de Sakura, Itachi le estaba pasando recuerdos excepto lo de la matanza del clan Uchiha y de Sasuke_

_-Nii-san-Dijo Sakura tiernamente hacia su hermano_

_-Hola… mi cerezo- Dijo Itachi y acaricio la mejilla_

_**Mientras tanto en las puertas de Suna…**_

_-Temari ¿ves algo?- pregunto Kankuro quien miraba al horizonte en busca de los refuerzos de Konoha_

_-No, ¿y tu Gaara?- Pregunto Temari_

_Gaara afino la mirada y pudo ver a Naruto con una cara de cómo si se estuviera estriñendo corriendo a toda velocidad con un grupo de ninjas atrás del corriendo a toda velocidad al llegar a las puertas de Suna si Naruto no frenaba a tiempo hiba a besar a Gaara, estos suspiraron por el alivio y Gaara vio al resto de los ninjas_

_-Gaara ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? ¿Y por que a Sakura?- Pregunto desesperado a Gaara_

_-Naruto cálmate…- Intento calmarlo Kakashi_

_-como ya deben de saber Sakura fue secuestrada por su hermano Itachi y necesitamos ayuda para encontrarla ya que ustedes aparte de ser sus amigos tienen mas información del tema que nosotros por eso ustedes, Sasuke, mis hermanos y yo iremos en su búsqueda- Dijo Gaara serio pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación_

_-de acuerdo y ¿Sasuke-TEME?- Pregunto Naruto_

_-Esta en el hospital- Dijo Temari_

_-¡¿QUÉ!?- Gritaron todos los ninjas de Konoha_

_-Si cuando llego aquí después que secuestraron a Sakura estaba herido- Les explico Kankuro_

_**Los ninjas se dirigieron al hospital para buscar a Sasuke…**_

_-¡Sasuke-Teme!- Grito Naruto mientras entraba a la habitación de Sasuke este estaba sentado en la camilla poniéndose sus sandalias ninjas _

_-…dobe…- Dijo Sasuke al ver a Naruto_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste TEME?- grito Naruto_

_-DOBE…_

_-TEME_

_-DOBE_

_-TEME_

_-DOBE_

_-Ya cállense los dos- exploto Neji_

_Los chicos callaron inmediatamente y Kakashi comenzó a hablar_

_-Bueno Sasuke tu sabes donde los atacaron así que tienes que guiarnos allí debieron dejar un rastro o algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos, pero Sasuke- Dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio -¿tienes alguna idea de porque tu hermano se llego a Sakura?_

_Sasuke quedo en silencio un momento haciendo que un aire de misterio gobernara la sala_

_-Sakura… ella es la línea directa del fundador del clan Uchiha, ella es… la chica de la profecía Uchiha donde desde su nacimiento tiene el Sharingan perfecto- Dijo Sasuke con un deje de tristeza en su voz, todos en la habitación estaban sorprendidos_

_-Debemos rescatar a Sakura…- Dijo Gaara haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver _

_-Gaara tiene razón debemos ayudar a Sakura- dijo Naruto con mucha energía y todos asistieron y se pusieron en marcha_

_**Mientras en la guarida de Akatsuki…**_

_-Sakura…- Llamo Itachi a Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación pero no la encontró, pero escucho un pequeño ruido proveniente del armario, y se acerco y lo abrió y encontró a Sakura sentada abrazando sus piernas con una mirada como la de Gaara, Itachi estaba sorprendido y entendía por que Sakura estaba así; eran aquellas pesadillas que su Sharingan le propicionaba _

_-Sakura… ya todo esta bien el mundo X se fue ven…- le dijo delicadamente Itachi a Sakura mientras le ofrecía su mano para que saliera del armario; Sakura lo miro atemorizada, pero después se fue calmando y tomo la mano de Itachi para salir del armario y abrazo a su hermano con mucha fuerza_

_-Nii-san…- _

_-Ya estoy aquí Sakura, ahora vamos a desayunar que tenemos que entrenar fuerte para mañana- Decía Itachi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Sakura_

_-¿Y que pasara mañana?, Nii-san…-_

_-Algo… te lo diré mañana, ahora vamos a desayunar-_

_Al llegar a la cocina Sakura vio comida comprada y le dijo a su hermano_

_-¿comes esto todos los días?, eso esta mal yo preparare algo de comer- dijo Sakura decidida y comenzó a prepara el desayuno, de pronto los demás Akatsukis llegaron a la cocina atraídos por el olor_

_-¿Qué huele así de delicioso?- Pregunto Deidara respirando el olor_

_-Estoy haciendo el desayuno- Dijo Sakura alegremente –pro favor tomen asiento les serviré el desayuno- _

_Sakura comenzó a servir el desayuno a todo Akatsuki y estos tenían una cara de felicidad en el rostro_

_-Sakura anoche ¿eras tu la que estabas gritando, como si te estuvieran atravesando una lanza- Pregunto Pein mientras se llevaba otra cucharada del desayuno a la boca_

_-yo…-_

_-ella tiene pesadillas que son casi vivientes por que dejan marcas, eso ocurre por su Sharingan perfecto-_

_Explico Itachi a los Akatsukis_

_-Sakura tiene el Sharingan perfecto… ¿desde cuando lo tiene?- pregunto Pein interesado_

_-lo tengo desde que nací- Dijo Sakura_

_Pein solo se quedo callado y siguió comiendo, después de que todos terminaron de desayunar le dieron las gracias a Sakura; Itachi llevo a Sakura a una habitación oscura solo alumbrada por antorchas y comenzaron a entrenar_

_**Mientras los ninjas de Konoha**_

_Habían llegado al lugar donde Itachi había atacado a los gemelos, y Kakashi comenzó a hacer unos sellos e invoco a los perros ninjas_

_-Pacun!- Dijo Naruto saludando al perrito que se hallaba recostado en la cabeza de otro perro _

_-Hola a todos, y ahora para que nos necesitan- pregunto Pacun_

_-Sakura fue secuestrada por Akatsuki y necesitamos saber donde están así que necesito que la rastreen- Dijo Kakashi pasándole a los perros un pañuelo perteneciente a Sakura y estos lo olfatearon y comenzaron a rastrearlo y los ninjas lo seguían_

_**La misión ya esta y todos va en búsqueda de Sakura como se siente cada ninja al respecto el próximo cap tratara de cada pensamiento de los ninjas espero que les haya gustado este cap dejen review y espero mucho que me apoyen con la historia**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO VIII:**_

_**La búsqueda Parte 3**_

"_**Perdida"**_

_Los ninjas de Konoha y junto con Gaara y sus hermanos seguían persiguiendo a Pacun y la manada de perros hasta que los perros se detuvieron frente a un árbol_

_-Aquí es- Dijo Pacun_

_-Neji, Hinata- Dijo Kakashi, los primos asintieron y miraron directamente al árbol_

_-Byakugan- Dijeron a unisono los primos_

_-Tiene una barrera fortificada con chakra y otra cosa parece como si estuviera vivo…- Dijo Neji _

_-Y también el árbol esta hueco y es como un pasadizo…- Dijo la oji-perla_

_-Debe de haber alguna forma de desactivarlo- Dijo Kiba_

_-Umm…- Se puso a pensar Shikamaru, todos comenzaron a hablar buscando la manera, Chouji comía papitas cada vez mas rápido y ruidoso, Ino chillaba como loca, Naruto se exasperaba, Sai se ponía a dibujar, Temari comenzó a preguntarle cosas y esto comenzó a enfurecer a el Nara hasta que exploto –Pueden callarse de una maldita vez!- Grito el Nara todos se quedaron callados por que Shikamaru solo hacia eso cuando esta ya demasiado cabreado; Shikamaru cerro sus ojos y los abrió de golpe eso significaba que tenia un plan_

_-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo?...- pregunto Shino_

_-Si… pero necesitare que todos me ayuden- Shikamaru comenzó a contarles el plan que consistía en atacar la barrera en ciertos puntos, los Hyuga dirían los puntos y cada quien atacaría un punto diferente para poder abrir una mecha durante un tiempo que les permitiera entrar en el árbol a todos_

_**Mientras en el cuarto de entrenamiento…**_

"_Ya lograron quitar la barrera" Pensó Itachi mientras se defendía de una ataque de Sakura; A decir verdad Sakura era muy fuerte, Habían mantenido una pelea durante 2 horas seguidas y Itachi estaba en peor condición que Sakura, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba utilizando su verdadero poder; "llegaron mas rápido de lo que creía" Pensó Itachi_

_-Sakura dejémoslo por ahora- Dijo Itachi_

_Sakura solo asintió y salio de la habitación para llegar a la cocina y prepararse algo de comida; Itachi por su lado se dirigió a la oficina de Pein, donde ya habían de estar todo Akatsuki reunido _

_-Hasta que llegas Itachi- Dijo Kakuzu después vio la capa de Itachi que estaba toda rasgada y polvoriento –Y eso es una perdida de dinero- Dijo Kakuzu señalando la vestimenta de Itachi; este solo hizo el típico Hmp característicos de los Uchiha_

_-Bien como todos ya saben tenemos visitas- Dijo Pein de manera macabra con una sonrisa magia bélica _

_Todos asintieron sabían lo que tenían que hacer hasta que Pein llamo la atención de todos y dijo:_

_-Itachi, llega a Sakura a la batalla…-_

_Itachi solo asintió y todos salieron de la oficina de Pein excepto él y Konan._

_Los ninjas de Konoha avanzaban rápidamente por toda la guarida, revisando todas las habitaciones pero todas se encontraban vacías_

"_mierda…" Pensó Sasuke tenia un mal presentimiento desde que partieron de Suna, "Espero que no hayan lastimado a Sakura" ese pensamiento lo perseguía pero era probable que le hayan torturado ya que una organización como Akatsuki no hiba a dejar a alguien como ella así como así _

_Todos los ninja estaban parados frente a la ultima puerta que tenían que inspeccionar; Gaara tomo la perilla pero su mano temblaba pensando en lo peor su cara denotaba todos sus sentimientos de preocupación cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás, Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de Gaara este lo miro y Naruto le brindo una sonrisa Sasuke imito lo mismo sabia muy bien por que Gaara actuaba de aquella manera, Gaara tomo la perilla firmemente y abrió la puerta; la puerta llevaba a el bosque y pudieron ver a los miembros de Akatsuki allí; la sangre de Gaara hirvió de rabia estaba cada vez mas molesto_

_-Con que al fin llegan- Dijo Sasori –No me gusta que me hagan esperar-_

"_Sasori de la arena roja" Pensó Kankuro lo conocía el marionetista que había creado a sus marionetas; pero como estaba tan joven si había abandonado la villa hace 20 años y se veía igual de joven_

_-Itachi…- Dijo Sauce con furia_

_-¡Devuelvan a Sakura!- Grito furioso Naruto_

_-Por que no mejor le preguntamos a ella si quiere ir con ustedes- Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa malévola, y los Akatsuki se movieron para dejar ver a la pelirosa que estaba vestida con una camiseta igual a la parte de arriba de la capa de Akatsuki con todo y las nubes rojas solo que llevaba unos shorts beige y botas ninjas con detalles en rojo_

_-Sakura…- Dijo Gaara al ver a Sakura sus ojos estaban apagados sin vida fríos y duros como el acero_

_-Sakura, ¿quieres ir con ellos?- Pregunto Hidan_

_-No se quienes son ellos solo quiero estar con mi nii-san- Dijo Sakura sin expresión, esto hizo que los ninjas quedaran en shock _

_-¿Qué le hiciste Itachi?¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- Grito Sasuke enojado mostrando su Sharingan_

_-Yo no le hice nada- Dijo secamente Itachi_

_-Nii-san, ¿Por qué dice que soy su hermana?-Pregunto Sakura mirando a Itachi, este no le respondió_

_Sasuke estaba cabreado de pronto en la mano de Sasuke se fue formando un Chidori gigantesco y muy ruidoso que saco a los ninjas de sus shocks y se pusieran en posición de ataque, Naruto formo un rassengan, Sai se preparaba para dibujar al igual que todos se preparaban con sus justsus, los Akatsukis ni se movían, Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara corrieron rápidamente donde Itachi, los ataques de los tres se iban fusionando poco a poco hasta hacerse un ataque mortal, Itachi se disponía a quitarse del camino al igual que los demás Akatsukis pero algo lo detenía la sombra de Shikamaru no podría safarse de la sombra de Shikamaru y esquivar el ataque a tiempo justo cuando el ataque estaba por golpear a Itachi Sakura se pone en su lugar_

_-¡Sakura!- Gritaron todos desesperados pero se detuvieron cuando oyeron la voz de Sakura decir:_

_-Ryuuketsu no Sakura daiichidankai no jutsu- (cerezo sangriento primera etapa) Y una fuerte luz se reflejo el ataque tan poderoso había desaparecido del cielo una tormenta de flores Sakuras se hizo presente y el torbellino rodeaba a Sakura esta estaba vestida con un traje tan exótico_

_(Hiba vestida así: . Así misma hiba vestida solo que con los ojos de su color)_

_Todos estaban en shock un ataque tan poderoso que podría de seguro arrasar con una villa completa había sido detenido por Sakura y el traje que llevaba puesto _

_-Sakura…- murmuro Gaara _

_Pein estaba en shock si el era fuerte aquella pelirosa mucho mas, era el mismísimo poder en persona; Sakura miro rabia a los que dieron el ataque por casi matar a su hermano_

_-La pagaran caro… por tratar de lastimar a alguien importante para mi- Dijo Sakura mientras mas furia se mostraba en ella, Akatsuki se puso al lado de Sakura en posición listos para pelear los ninjas hicieron lo mismo y de un movimiento todos comenzaron a pelear_

_Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji VS Deidara y Sasori_

_Kiba, Hinata y Shino VS Kisame y Konan _

_Lee, Tenten y Neji VS Hidan y Kakuzu_

_Kankuro y Temari VS Zetsu y Tobi _

_Kakashi VS Itachi_

_Y Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara VS Pein y Sakura_

_Se podía escuchar el acero chocando, gritos de desesperación y mucho dolor, los gritos suplicantes no solo era de la batalla era de algo mas, algo mas profundo en todo mi ser, el frío, de donde siento este frío inmenso tal vez es de mi corazón dañado y quebrado, la sangre todo aquel color rojo que me esta pasando siento que las cosas se han ido y ya nada esta un simple color rojo que se volviendo negro, furia, una bestia un monstruo dentro de alguien o de mi no se_

_Me siento perdida… _

_**Espero que les haya gustado si no lo entienden no se preocupen en el próximo capitulo lo comprenderán mejor todos estos sentimiento de confusión se Irán en mas de un suspiro**_

"_**AQUELLOS QUE NO SIENTAN **_

_**NI EL TIEMPO NI EL OLVIDO….**_

_**CAIDOS DE LA MISMA NOCHE **_

_**Y DANSAN DE FORMA INMORTAL….."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO IX:**_

_**Enfrentamiento**_

_Siento estar pérdida en algún lugar no reconozco donde estoy _

"_Todo esta bien…"_

"_¿Quién eres tu?"_

"_No te preocupes yo soy tu Inner…"_

"_no puedes ser mi Inner eres diferente"_

"_Claro que lo soy solo que la que escuchas a diario es una pequeña parte de la verdadera; pero ahora solo se feliz en los brazos de Morfeo, duerme yo me encargare de todo…"_

_Todo se volvió oscuro y ya_

_**Mientras en la batalla…**_

_Las cosas se complicaron todos batallaban fuertemente Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara seguían peleando contra Pein pero Sakura estaba parada con la cabeza agachada, de pronto Sakura alzo su cabeza y sus ojos tenían activado el Sharingan, el Sharingan eterno (el sharingan eterno de Sasuke) pero de color jade_

_-Sakura…-Dijo Gaara e hizo que Naruto y Sasuke la vieran, estaban en shocks ese Sharingan y era de color jade_

_Un aura oscura y sangrienta rodeaba a Sakura_

_-Jajaja…- rió macabramente Sakura, Sakura movió su mano en dirección a Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Pein y una gigante mano de chakra apareció ellos lo esquivaron y Sakura comenzó a atacar a los ninjas con su aura, los Akatsukis se colocaban detrás de ella y sonreían macabramente_

_-Sakura ¿Qué haces?- Grito Naruto_

_-Naruto ella no te reconoce…- Dijo Shikamaru_

_-¿Qué?- Grito Naruto mientras esquivaba un ataque de Sakura_

_-ella parece que ha perdido los recuerdos…- Dijo Shino_

_-¿pero como?- Dijo Kiba mientras daba una voltereta para esquivar un ataque_

_-Puede haberse golpeado…-Dijo Neji_

_-Itachi…- susurro Sasuke_

_-¿Qué paso Sasuke?- pregunto Gaara_

_-cuando Itachi la noqueo debió de ser eso y cuando no recordaba nada le dio solo los recuerdos que el quería- Dijo Sasuke furioso_

_-¿él también puede compartir recuerdos?- Pregunto Hinata_

_-si…- respondió Sasuke_

_-Tenemos hacer que la frente de marquesina recupere sus recuerdos- Dijo Ino, pero Sakura la agarra y la tira y esta se golpea con una pared de rocas_

_-¡Ino!- Grito Tenten_

_Sakura fue acabando uno por uno con sus amigos, hasta que solo quedaron Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara en pie_

_-Sakura!-Grito Naruto_

_**Mientras en la mente de Sakura…**_

"_Inner, ¿Dónde estas?"_

"_Aquí mi pequeña Sakura"_

"_Inner alguien me llama ¿Quién es?"  
"Nadie Sakura, solo es tu imaginación"_

"_Pero hay alguien allí siento algo alguien me llama repetidamente aunque no lo diga"_

"_No Sakura es peligroso, solo causa dolor"_

_Pero Sakura ya no hacia caso a su Inner estaba enfrente de una puerta color carmesí _

"_Ya he estado en la mente de alguien…y la mía no es tan diferente…"_

_Sakura toco la puerta y cerro los ojos_

"_quiero salir y ver a… Gaara"_

_**Afuera de la mente de Sakura…**_

_**Pov Gaara**_

_Sakura paro el ataque y se sostenía la cabeza como si algo le molestara era casi igual cuando Shukaku quería salir, de pronto ella comenzó a susurrar algo_

_-Por favor, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara sáquenme de aquí…-_

_Estaba un poco sorprendido y Akatsuki no estaba de lo mas contento con el comentario, Sakura dio grito atroz para después caer al suelo de rodillas mientras su aura aumentaba y una voz que no era de Sakura salía de su boca_

_-No puedes salir Sakura, yo voy a matarlos y poseeré tu cuerpo…-_

_Todo era tan confundo…_

_**Fin Pov Gaara**_

_**Pov Pein **_

_Esta chiquilla que diablos es,_

_Es poder puro _

_Necesito ese poder y si seguimos aquí lo perderé_

_-Itachi…vamonos- Dije y Itachi asintió tomo ha Sakura y disponíamos a irnos pero los dos Jinchuriki y el hermano de Itachi intervinieron_

_-No permitiré que se lleven a Sakura- Grito el jinchuriki donde estaba Shukaku y se lanzo contra nosotros, hice una seña a Deidara y este lanzo un muñeco que exploto el la cara de los chicos y nosotros nos tele transportamos a la guarida en la aldea de la lluvia…_

_**Fin Pein Pov **_

_**Pov Gaara**_

_-¡Sakura…Mierda!- Grite frustrado y mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer me sentía tan mal he impotente, Sasuke estaba igual que yo y Naruto por igual pero por ahora tendríamos que llegar a los demás a Konoha Lady Tsunade debía revisarlos; Sasuke invoco una serpiente para cargar a algunos, yo use mi arena y Naruto invoco un sapo; llegamos a las puertas de Konoha ya de noche estábamos agotados y los tres nos desmayamos, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura…_

_**Gracias por leer es corto el fic porque no tenia ganas de escribir y mi hermano menor esta molestando pero espero que les haya gustado**_

"_**AQUELLOS QUE MIRAN AL **_

_**CIELO Y ENCUENTREN A LA LUNA**_

_**MAS GRANDE Y TORNANDOSE DE UN COLOR CARMESÍ…**_

_**Y EL DOLOR LOS INVADA CAUSANTE DE UN DESMAYO **_

_**Y PENSA…"**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X:

Pov Gaara

Llegamos a las puertas de Konoha cansados y terminamos desmayándonos en el frente de sus puertas.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación de hospital, mire a mis costados y en otras dos camillas estaban Naruto y Sasuke, me senté en la cama y a la habitación entro Tsunade

-Hokage-sama…- Salude cortésmente

Sasuke despertó y Naruto trataba de despertar hasta que lo logro y se sentó en su cama Tsunade tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de nosotros bueno específicamente enfrente mía ya que estaba entre las camillas de Sasuke y Naruto.

-Que bueno que ya han despertado- Dijo la Hokage

-¿Como están los demás?- Pregunte

-Están bien ninguno tiene una herida grave, el único grave aquí es usted- Dijo la Hokage mientras me señalaba –Su enfermedad ha avanzado ya por su sobreesfuerzo debe guardar reposo si no quiere quedarse paralitico- Dijo seria Tsunade pero a la vez regañándome-

-Pero necesito buscar a… Sakura- Die pero mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y gotas resbalaban por mis mejillas agua salina conocidas como lagrimas me pregunto "¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que llore?"

Fin Gaara Pov

Pov Naruto

Me sentía tan patético, Sakura mi amiga y compañera a la cual consideraba una hermana, por que a ella yo se lo que es estar solo pero y ella que es lo que siente supongo que mucho mas que la soledad, mierda… por que soy tan débil….

Mire a mi lado y allí estaban Gaara y Sasuke, pero cuando mire a Gaara note que estaba llorando… Gaara llorando ¿Por qué? No creo poder seguir y comienzo a llorar, ¿Por qué?...

**Fin Naruto Pov**

**Pov Sasuke**

Creo que el dia se acerca pero no puedo hacerlo…. No puedo hacerlo o mejor dicho no quiero, pero aun hay esperanza y tal vez no tendre que hacerlo…..

Por que no fui yo porque tuvo que ser ella…

…tengo que rescatarla…..

Miro a mi lado y estan Naruto y Gaara y los dos estan llorando….. este dolor, me siento tan inutil no pude salvarla porque solo me pasan desgracias a mi y a ella…..

Pronto mis ojos se cristalizaron dando paso a las lagrimas que caian sin mi consentimiento Sakura…. Mi hermana ¿donde estaria? ¿que pasaria? preguntas a las que no les tengo respuestas; levante mi vista y mire a Tsunade que tambien lloraba amargamente y todo por una razon

**Fin Sasuke Pov**

En un lugar oscuro, cadenas colgadas y del techo caian goteras de agua las goatas caian cada 3.5 segundos; al final del lugar se encontraban los miembros de Akatsuki

-Pein….-dijo una escalofriante voz que con solo oirla tus musculos se inmobilizaban

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Pein

-¿Por qué no me permitiste seguir peleando?...-Pregunto la voz, provenia de…..Sakura

-Simple, porque no creia que fuera necesario por ahora seras entrenada por cada uno de nosotros para que despues puedas hacer lo que deseas….- Dijo Pein

-Y según tú ¿Qué es lo que deseo?- Pregunto sarcastica Sakura

-Destruir Konoha…..-

En los labios de Sakura se formo una sonrisa macabra que aun en la oscuridad de el lugar se podia ver claramente…..

**0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0·0**

**Había pasado una semana Gaara estaba mejor pero seguian sin ningún rastro del paradero de Sakura pero pronto enviarian a un grupo:**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sai**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Y **

**Sabaku No Gaara**

En el bosque los shinobi corrian detrás de una jauria de perros convocados por Kakashi, hiban a gran velocidad, pero cierto pelirojo se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos

"Sakura" pensaba vivazmente el pelirojo en el cual sentimientos habia aflorado resientemente y esto solo fue capaz por aquella persona…. Sakura

Todos aquellos que la conocian se habian sumergido en una tristeza increible, la aldea de Konoha se habia comenzado a parecer a un cementerio, aunque la pelirosa no era de lo mas habladora siempre mostraba preocupacion por todos y habia ayudado a muchos en Konoha, era muy conocida en la aldea.

Pasando por un gran umbral de rocas los shinobis se encontraban en la aldea de la lluvia habian viajado desde hace semanas; los perros comenzaron a olfatear y corrieron rapidamente por las afueras de la aldea de la lluvia siendo muy sigilosos y entonces encontraron un rio enorme y Pakun dijo:

-La guarida esta al fondo de el rio…-

-Gracias, Pakun ya pueden irse- Dijo Kakashi, mientras los perros desaparecian en una nube de humo

-Al fin, Sakura esta tan cerca….- Penso Gaara mientras apretaba sus puños –Voy por ti Sakura- Penso

**El capitulo es corto lo se y lo publique tarde lo que paso es que mi computadora se descompuso y para colmo cambiaron en programa que utilizaba y se me hace muy dificil escribir con el nuevo pero esperero que les guste.**

" **LAS GOTAS FORMAN EL RITMO PERFECTO**

**PARA AQUELLA MACABRA**

**DANZA**

**QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A QUEMAR TU CUERPO….**

**Y LOS MOUNSTRUOS BELLOS MIRANDO A LA LUNA**

**PACÍFICAMENTE**

**UN ENCUENTRO PREDESTINADO **

**UNDIENDOME EN ARENA….**

**BAJO LA LUNA LLENA….**

**Y LO ULTIMO QUE VEO ES UN **

**CEREZOS LLENO DE FLORES DE **

_**SAKURAS…..**_**"**


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO XI:**_

"_Ya llegaron" _Pensaban los Akatsukis en la guarida

-Itachi ¿Sakura ya esta lista?- Pregunto Pein, y Itachi solo se limito a asentir

**Fuera de la guarida**

-Y como vamos a separar las aguas?- Pregunto Naruto

-No podemos separa las aguas Naruto estan protegidas por una barrera de chakra- le dijo Kakashi

-Pero podemos nadar al fondo y ver lo que pasa, pues la barrera solo ataca si es atacada- Dijo Gaara

Sasuke no espero ni un segundo y se lanzo al agua y nado hasta el fondo, despues de unos segundos subio a la superficie y dijo:

-Kakashi-sensei la guarida esta abierta eso significa que quiere que entremos-

-eso podria ser-Dijo Sai mientras ponia una mano en su barbilla y pensaba

-Si quiere que entremos eso haremos no puedo esperar mas necesito ver a Sakura!-Grito descesperado el Uzumaki

-Concuerdo con Naruto-Dijo Gaara

Dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero Sasuke sabia la razón pero los otros tres no, para ellos toda la semana Gaara habia estado raro exepto para Sasuke porque sabia que Gaara estaba preocupado por Sakura lo cual le agrado

Los ninjas no pusieron resistencia y se tiranron al agua y nadaron hacia en fondo donde habia una compuerta abierta cruzaron por alli y sobieron para arriba y se encontraron en una caberna subterranea con cadenas, goteras y antorchas que alumbraban el horripilante lugar; los ninjas estaban alertas por cualquier cosa, hasta que Sasuke lanza un kunai a una esquina de la cabernoy de la esquina sale Itachi con en kunai entre los dedos

-Itachi…-Dijo Sasuke con odio y desprecio

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- Pregunto Gaara con rabia ya no podia seguir manteniendo esa fachada de que no estaba tan interesado en la mision como en verdad estaba sus pensamientos clamaban a gritos el nombre de aquella chica la cual le habia quitado su corazon dde piedra y lo habia llenado de sentimientos, de aquella chica que en tan solo un par de dias lo habi querido y amado sin importar lo que fue o lo que es un monstruo aunque eso ya ni el mismo se lo creia Sakura habia puesto su mundo de cabeza a tal grado que su cuerpo la llamaba a gritos su consiencia solo clamaba su nombre que sus sueños solo giraran entorno a ella solo deseaba a SAKURA!...

-Estoy aquí pero no creo ser la Sakura que buscan….-Dijo una figura que poco a poco se rebelaba de la oscuridad y dejaba ver a Sakura pero su voz era diferente y su cabello se habia tornado mas oscuro al igual que sus ojos los cuales no mostraban sentimientos

-Inner….- Susurro Sasuke pero lo suficientemente audible para que lo olleramos

-Con que te acuerdas de mi Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura Inner

-¿Quién demonios es Inner Sasuke?- Pregunto/ordeno Naruto

-Es la parte oscura de Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke

-La parte oscura de Sakura….-

-Si, existe una leyenda del clan Uchiha que dice que dentro de la rama principal nacera una chica de singular cabello que traera consigo a Inner un demonio señado por el clan Uchiha al construir la villa, este demonio toma la parte oscura de su huesped y se posisiona como mente del cuerpo encerrando la original aen lo profundo de la mente, tambien la leyenda dice que el dia en que esto suceda un guerrero del clan Uchiha a de matarla….- Dijo Kakashi

-Y los unicos dos Uchihas aquí son….-Dijo Gaara y posiciono su vista en Sasuke este sintio la mirada de Gaara y solto un gruñido

De pronto un sonido se escucho y los demas Akatsukis salian de las tinieblas

"_mierda.._" penso Kakashi

Los Akatsukis los superaban en número era casi imposible la vistoria

Pero un grito sordo se ollo y todos fijaron su mirada en Sakura que susurraba

-_Por un demonio…. Quedate dentro….. no salgas mocosa…quedate dentro…..-_

Pronto Sakura Inner colapso en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de todos, su cuerpo se volteo boca rriba y comenzo a convulcionar sus ojos se volvieron blancos y se volvia mas palida mientras su cuerpo conbulcionada fuertemente, del cuerpo de Sakura comenzo a salir una sombra negra todos echaron para atrás mientra veian la escena

La sombra tomaba forma una mucher aunque su cuerpo solo era negro sus ojos eran blancos completamente y tenia una sonrisa siniestra totalmente blanca la sombra dio un grito desgarador y dijo:

-Creo que me han sacado del cuerpo mas fuerte de aquí pero puedo buscar otro….- Dijo siseante

-Hey ninja Copy- Dijo Pein asiendo que este lo mirara –Vamos a hacer una tregua-

Kakashi aunque desconfiado asintio

-Sasuke y Itachi que tenemos que hacer?- Pregunto Kakashi

-Hay que atravesar a Inner con un poder llamado _Sakura cherii ketsueki dansaa no jutsu_- Dijo Itachi

-Y como hacemos eso?- Pregunto Kisame

-Hay que ir a Konoha al barrio Uchiha Alli esta la respuesta…- Dijo Sasuke

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC ES CORTO PERO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ES QUE COMO MI COMPU SE ABERIO ME CAMBIARON EL PROGRAMO POR EL CUAL ECRIBIA Y ES MUY COMPLICADO PERO DEJEN REVIEW Y ESTOY PLANEANDO HACER UN NUEVO FIC**

"_**LA OSCURIDAD SE APODERA DE TODO**_

_**TU SER…..**_

_**PERO LA ESPERANZA PREVALECE**_

_**AQUEL QUE TE AMA SIN CONDICION**_

_**Y QUE TE ESPERARA POR LA ETERNIDAD….**_

_**TODO COMENZO EN ESE DIA Y TERMINA EL DIA EN QUE NOS **_

_**VAYAMOS**_

_**PERO RECUERDA ALGO**_

_**MI AMOR POR TI SIEMPRE SERA ETERNO…."**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO XII:**_

Cuenta regresiva y el poder oscuro

Sakura seguia conbulcionando en el piso hasta que la sombra desisdio volver al cuerpo de Sakura; todos estaban atatentos hasta que de Sakura salieron los tentaculos de antes y comenzaron a atacar a todos

-Mierda… y como demonios lograremos ir a el barrio Uchiha- Dijo Hidan

-Tenemos que contenerla- Dijo Pain

Gaara alzo una mano y la arena comenzo a moverse entorno ha Sakura hasta que la encerro

-es nuestra oportunidad- Dijo Gaara

Y los ninjas salieron de la caberna a toda velocidad hacia Konoha

-¿Por cuánto tiempo la mantendra encerrada?- Pregunto Kakashi a Gaara

-Como mucho 12 horas-Respondio este

**La cuenta regresiva comienza 12:00:00**

**Pov Gaara**

Cuando llegamos a Konoha nos dirigimos rapidamente a la torre de la hokage y entramos sin siquiera tocar la puerta; Tsunade estaba sentada de espaldas a su escritorio

-Vieja Tsunade!- Grito Naruto

-Naruto no me llames vie….- Dijo al tiempo en que se volteaba hacia nosotros -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Hokage Inner esta suelta- Dijo Kakashi serio

-Inner…-

-Hemos hecho una tregua, por ahora, necesitamos acceder a los archivos del clan Uchiha- Dije serio

-Los archivos del clan Uchiha siguen donde estaban- Dijo Tsunade

Yo me limite a asentir y todos nos encaminamos al barrio Uchiha lo mas rapido que pudimos; al llegar fuimos hasta la mansion principal y comenzamos a buscar por cada rincon de la casa, buscamos los libros de leyendas y todas desian lo que ya sabiamos

**07:10:35 Horas**

El ultimo lugar donde debiamos buscar era en un escondite debajo de la casa, bajamos y vimos una biblioteca, pero lo que mas nos sorprendio fue ver un laboratorio y la investigacion trataba de…. Sakura!; mire a Sasuke el estaba tan impresionado como yo

-¿Qué significa esto Itachi?!-Pregunto Sasuke furioso a su hermano

-Esta es la razon por la que el clan fue asesinado- Respondio el Uchiha mayor –El clan queria usar a Sakura como un arma y hacian experimentos con ella, nunca lo supiste por que ella nunca quizo mostrartelo; Hiban ha eleminar al clan por que ellos usarian a Sakura para tomar el poder, yo hiba a ser el unico superviviente por que yo habia sido un espía para ellos, pero yo me ofreci para mazacrar al clan con tal de que los dejaran vivos a ti y a Sakura, esto solo lo sabia el tercer hokage pero al morir se llevo el secreto con el-

-Ya dejemos esto para despues hay que buscar el dichoso libro o pergamino-Dijo Pain

Todos comenzamos a buscar…

**04:50:12 Horas**

Hiba a tomar mi ultimo libro de la pila que me habia tocado cuando un sentimiento vino a mi la barrera se habia desmoronado

-Oh no…- Susurre pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demas ecucharan

-Que suscede Gaara?- me pregunto Naruto

-La barrera de arena se ha roto y Sakura se dirige hacia aquí a gran velocidad y masacrando a todos a su paso- Dije vi como el aire se volvia pesado y un silencio se acumulaba en la habitacion hasta que Pein lo rompio

-Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame vayan a avisarle a la hokage y despues ponganse enfrente de la villa y retrasen a la chica- Oredeno Pain a lo cual los nombrados hacintieron y se fueron, me consentre en el libro hasta que llegue a la ultima pagina y nada, pasee mi vista por la habitacion y vi algo raro un estante estaba despegado de la pared eso lo hacia resaltar de los demas que estaban unidos a la pared haci que decici mover el estante y alli estaba habia una puerta hacia otra habitacion, los demas me vieron entrar y me siguieron; la habitacion era oscura haci que le pedi a Sasuke que hiciera una bolo de fuego y eso hico encender antorchas que se encontraban alli; en el fondo de la habitacion habia un pedestal con un libro, avanse hacia el libro y lo abrí pase las paginas y lo detuve en el centro del libro donde habia una escritura diferente a las demas

_Si alguna vez Inner llega a despertar tendrán que utilizar el Sakura Cherii ketsueki dansaa no jutsu para esto se necesita alguien que pueda controlar la arena, dos Uchihas de la rama principal y alguien de chakra viento_

_Tienen que usar sus especialidades y estas se fusionaran para haci crear el SAKURA CHERII KETSUEKI DANSAA NO JUTSU_

Cuando termine de leer me acerque a los demás y dije:

-ya tengo la respuesta…-

**Mientras en las afueras de Konoha**

Un grupo de ninjas con los Akatsukis nombrados se pararon a campo abierto mientras al horizonte se podía divisar a Sakura pero esta tenia un rostro de desquiciada y estaba empapada de sangre

-Con que una bienvenida, esto va a ser divertido- Dijo Sakura mientras su rostro se volvía mas desquiciado

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ES CORTO PERO YA DI MI ESCUSA DEJEN REVIEW Y PRONTO HARE UNA HISTORIA NUEVA Y ES OTRO GAASAKU**

"_**AUNQUE NOS ALEJEN, AUNQUE PIERDA MI MEMORIA….**_

_**MI CORAZON SABRA RECONOCERTE DE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS**_

_**NUNCA MAS ME SENTIRE SOLA**_

_**PORQUE SE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARAS CONMIGO**_

_**HASTA DESPUES DE LA MUERTE…**_

_**TU Y YO…**_

…_**O…**_

_**YO Y TU…**_

_**DANZAMOS UNA DANZA DE INMORTALIDAD QUE NOS MANTENDRA UNIDOS **_

_**POR LA ETERNIDAD…."**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO XIII:**_

_**Perdiendo la razón**_

El rostro de desquicio de Sakura hizo que a muchos les recorriera un escalosfrio por la espalda; Sakura comenzo a hacer unos sellos y dijo

-**Jigoku no jutsu**- dijo y llamas comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo de Sakura dirigiendose a gran velocidad hacia los ninjas (_jigoku no jutsu= jutsu infernal_)

Los ninjas comenzaron a atacar a Sakura pero esta esquibava con gracia los ataques y los regresaba fuertemente, si su fuerza ya era de por si sobrehumana ahora era diez mil veces peor; Y asi duro la cosa por un buen rato hasta que…

-¿eso es todo?- Dijo Sakura aburrida –Pense que tendria mas diversión tal vez los buenos para nada de los Akatsukis que se han quedado la pelea si podemos llamarla asi mirando como unos debiluchos-

Kisame ya estaba en su limite no se aguantaria una sola palabra mas de la niñata y se habalanzo sobre ella, Hidan tambien y asi los demás; 5 contra 1 y aun asi los Akatsukis estaban en desventaja, Hidan daba tres mil maldicines por que sabia que era insolito una sola persona contra 5, y estos eran Akatsukis, la niña tenia solamente de 17 años le estaba dando tal paliza, eso ya era el colmo.

**Mientas los demás**

-Ya tengo la respuesta….-

-¿Y cual es Gaara?- Pregunto impasiente Naruto

-Se necesitan los ataques convinados de dos Uchihas de la rama principal, osea tú y Itachi…- Dijo Gaara apuntando a los respectivos –Un individuo que sea de chakra tipo viento, osea Naruto y alguien que sepa manejar la arena, osea yo…

Un silencio se dio en la sala

-Y como hacemos eso…?-Pregunto el Uchiha mayor

-Hay que usar la habilidad especial de cada uno, ataúd de arena, chidori, rassengan y mangekyo sharingan, eso esplica la vez que atacamos a Itachi nuestros poderes se fusionaron- Explico Gaara

Todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos hasta que una explosion se escucho y saliero rapido hacia la superficie y encontrarona Sakura parada en el edificio mas alto de Konoha la torre del hokage con una cara de desquiciaday con un traje diferente al que tenia antes (la imagen la pondre en mi perfi) apuntaba con sus manos diferentes posiciones en la aldea y estas explotaban la personas huian despaboridas mientras los ninjas los llebaban a los bunquers y se lanzaban a la batalla, Sakura estaba imparable su rostro no mostraba ni un rastro de cordura solo una sonrisa siniestra y diversion al ver a las personas corriendo y el desastre que causaba; los ninjas comenzaron a correr en direccion hacia Sakura aunque sus cuerpos estaban cansados no habían parado de moverse pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, habia que idear un plan ya!

-Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto acompañenme…- Dijo/ordeno Gaara –Los demas creen una distracción para que Sakura no se de cuenta cuando hagamos el jutsu-

Nadie dio queja alguna y se dirigieron a hacer su labor

Los Akatsukis comenzaron a atacar a la desquiciada chica repetidamente

-**Kami no shisha no Jutsu**- Dijo Konan

Pein invoco a sus cuerpos y Deidara comenzo a moldear su arcilla

Sakura se rio desuqisiadamente

_**Su cordura había desaparecido completamente**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Gaara avanzaban rapidamente por la parte de atrás y cuando estuvieron serca prepararon sus ataques

"_no creo porder acerlo… es Sakura"_ penso Gaara pero luego recordo que era por su bien, los demas tampoco la tenian facil tendrian que lastimar a su amiga/hermana pero era por el bien de ella, lanzaron el ataque sinpoder mirar atrás sus cuerpos estaban cansados al igual que susu mentes

el rassengan en el centro y en chidori a su alrededor la arena flotaba junto con en chidori y el rassegan y un aura oscura rodeo el ataque; Sakura que estaba convatiendo desquiciadamente von los Akatsukis no se habia dado cuenta hasta que los Akatsukis se quitaro del su mira y ella volteo el rostro ppara resibir el ataque de lleno

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Pov Sakura**_

Desperte en un lugar que reconocí inmediatamente como el hospital, pero… ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?; Gire mi cabeza por que mis otras extremidades no se movian en absoluto, dolor por todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza daba vueltas lo unico que recuerdo una luz y un árbol de cerezo con los petalos de Sakura danzando, me impresione por lo que vi a mi lado y esboze una sonrisa de medio lado caracteristica de nosotros los Uchiha; Allí estaba Gaara, mi hermano y Naruto dormidos a mi costado derecho y a mi izquierdo…. Abrí mis ojos alli estaba la causa de mis pesadillas del dolor mio y de mi hermano… Itachi Uchiha, mis sentidos no me respondian y el grito de furia que queria dar fue ahogado por…. Lagrimas por que?...

Poco a poco Itachi abria los ojos y me miro, y no me lo pude creer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima y felicidad mientras me observaba, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?, poco a poco mi hermano, Gaara y Naruto se despertaron y tambien a sus ojos acudieron las lagrimas y los 4 hombres se abalanzaron encima mio sollosantes, dandome un agrazo asficiador y yo sin poder moverme ni un solo centimetro, pronto escuche la puerta abrirse y mire a mi maestra, y ella me observo a mi y al igual que los demas se tiro arriba mio llorando y yo sigo sin entender que pasa….

Ya cuando todo estubo mas calmado mire a los que estaban presentes y despues mire a mi maestra en busca de una explicación:

-Creo que quieres explicaciones Sakura…- Dijo mi maestra y yo solo pude asentir como pude

**DESPUES DE UN LARGO RECUENTO DE LOS HECHOS**

Estaba atonita una bomba habia explotado en mi cabeza, yo hice todo aquello y tambien mate a tantas personas, me siento horrible soy un monstruo, y tambien me meresco lo que me esta pasando he quedado en coma un mes y cuando despierto descubro todo esto y que estoy paralitica del cuerpo completo por un tiempo; he salido del hospital en silla de ruedas y llebada a casa a la gran residencia Uchiha que lucia como en sus dias de antaño, en el camino note esas miradas de odio, de oborencimiento justo como en el clan por el echo de haber nacido con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes y que el monstruo Inner estuviera en mi…. Yo no pedi nada de esto….

Me llebaron a mi recamara a descansar pero no queria, solo pegue un ojo y recorde cosas horribles pesadillas inquietantes gritos de auxilio y desesperación, un pequeño grito mio que sono muy poco fue lo suficiente para que los 4 chicos que estaban en la sala subieran en bola de humo y me encontraran en mar de lagrimas y con terror en mis ojos…

-Chicos ¿podrian dejarme a solas con Sakura?- le escuche decir a Gaara y los demas se fueron

-Gaara….- Pude apenas balbucear, queria estar con el sentirme a su lado, extraño su calor y su amor

-Sakura – Susurro el y me abrazo, me acomodo en la cama para que quedar sentada en la cama con el rodeandome, de pronto Gaara esconde su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro y senti como lagrimas caian rebalando por mi hombro, cuanto quisiera poder voltearme y abrazarlo pero me era imposible

-Te extrañe tanto…- Dijo entre sollosos

-Y… yop… igual…- Logre balbucear

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC DEJEN REVIEW Y PORNTO SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y LA NUEVA SERIE CREO QUE SERAN DOS A LA VEZ TALL VEZ**_

"_**SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO….**_

_**COMO UÑA Y MUGRE….**_

_**COMO EL SOL Y LA LUNA….**_

_**EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA…..**_

_**MI CUERPO INMOBIL SE MOVERA DE MILAGRO SOLO PARA REGALARTE**_

_**AFECTO Y UNA MIRADA LLENA DE AMOR**_

_**AUNQUE LOS DEMAS NO TE ACEPTEN YO SI….**_

_**Y NO ME IMPORTAN LO QUE DIGAN**_

_**YA QUE FUIMOS DOS MONSTRUOS PERO YA NO MAS **_

_**SOLO TU PRESENCIA ME HACE CALMAR**_

_**ESE MAL QUE LLEBO EN MI INTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE SEPAS QUE**_

_**SIEMPRE ESTRE JUNTO A TI…."**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO IX:**_

_**Futuro **_

Sakura seguia en los brazos de Gaara y este le acarisiaba el cabello rosa que ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-Gaara…- Pronuncio casi inaudible Sakura –como… es… quep… ita…. Es… ra….aqui-

-Dejaste mal heridos a los Akatsuki y los ninjas de Konoha los mataron y el quedo libre de sus ataduras por que el mato a el clan Uchiha como una misión- Dijo Gaara con un tono de despresio al final ya que eso mismo habia pasado con su tio pero en circunstancias diferentes

De pronto Gaara noto que Sakura se habia quedado dormida, haci que la acomodo nuevamente en la cama y se marcho de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala por alguna extraña razon las luces estaban apagadas haci que las ensendio y pudo ver en el sofa a Naruto y Itachi con cara de matarlo mientras Sasuke daba un largo suspiro

Me senté en el sofa delante se ellos y Itachi y Naruto dijeron

-Sabaku no Gaara- Dijo Itachi con una voz de ultratumba -¿Cuál es su relacion con mi hermanita?

-**NUESTRA- **Intervino Naruto –Sakura-chan tambien es como mi hermanita-

"_**esto sera largo"**_ Penso Gaara

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Al dia siguiente

_**Pov Sakura**_

Escuche gritos dede fuera de la cas haci que abrí mis ojos, ya pudia mover mas o menos mis brazos haci que pude sentarme en la silla de ruedas y asomar mi cabeza por la ventana y en el porto principal estaban las personas de la villa protestando y los gritos de la gente descian

-entreguen a ese monstruo-

-matenlo-

-entreguennos al monstruo debemos liquidarlo-

Yo sabia que se referian a mi lagrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladamente de mis ojos, esas miradas, esos sentimientos justo como las personas del clan no no quiero eso de nuevo, reteniendo a toda esa gente se encontragan mis hermanos, Naruto y Gaara

Gaara volteo a ver hacia mi ventana no me ha visto, lo vi desaparecer en la arena y reaparecer detrás mio y con sus brazos me abraza, por que me sigue queriendo yo solo soy un monstruo que hay que matar por que, mi lagrimas salian sin control alguno necesitaba llorar, pero pornto mi vista se nublo demasiado y todo se volvio negro….

**Fin Sakura Pov**

**Pov Gaara**

Sakura se durmio denuevo, la acoste en su cama y me dirigi hacia los demas

-Chicos, Sakura esta mal, voy a ver a la hokage cuiden de Sakura- Dije y ellos asintieron y desapareci con mi arena, y me transporte hasta la puerta del despacho de la hokage

Toc

Un pase desde adentro y atravece la puerta

-Señora Hokage- Salude res petuosamente

-Lord Kazekage- Me devolvio el saludo -¿Qué sucede?-

-Quiero pedir permiso para llevar a los hermanos Uchiha conmigo a Suna-

-…-

-Claro que si ellos quieren, y si se van conmigo a Suna puede solicitar su ayuda cuando deseee-

-lo entiendo pero…-

-Sakura la razon por que quiero que vengan conmigo es por Sakura se muy bien que sus hermanos no la dejaran sola, y en esta aldea las personas le temen por _Inner…-_

-Tiene razón, puede si ellos quieren-

Me lleno de alegria las palabras de la hokage podre estar con Sakura para protegerla y nadie nunca mas le hara daño

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Ya era de noche y me encontraba en las sala de la casa Uchiha junto a Itachi y Sasuke, Naruto se habia ido a su casa y Sakura se encontraba durmiendo

-Itachi, Sasuke creo que la hokage ya les informo de mi propuesta- Dije a lo que los hermanos asintieron –entonces ¿Cuál es su respuesta?-

-es un…. Si- respondio Itachi –Sakura no podra ser feliz aquí por esas miradas haci que es mejor irnos, aunque se que extrañara a sus amigos pero ella podra venir de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?-

Yo asenti en forma de afirmacion a lo que decia Itachi y comenzamos a planear el viaje

**Fin Gaara Pov**

_**Un año despues…**_

_En la entrada de Konoha se encontraban el Hokage Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, kiba, hinata, shino, lee, Neji y Tenten esperando_

_-¿Cuándo van a llegar?- Pregunto un impaciente Naruto_

_-Cuando tengan que llegar- Dijo Tsunade_

_De pronto en el orizonte se asomaban cuatro figuras encapuchadasy se dirigian rapidamente hacia la entrada de Konoha, cuando llegaron pararon y una de las figuras se quito la capucha de la capa la cual habia ocultado su rostro, una melena rosada dio una danza y unos ojos jade se abrieron para dejar ver su alma… Sakura; los demas encapuchados hizieron lo mismo y dejaron ver a Sasuke, Itachi y Gaara_

_-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos- grito emocionado Naruto el hokage mas infantil del mundo mientras se abalanzaba encima de Sakura._

_**Ese año habian pasado muchas cosas, Sakura, Sasuke y Itachi se mudaron a Suna, Naruto se volvio Hokage, y Sakura y Gaara se casaron**_

_Naruto al abrazar a Sakura sintio un bulto_

_-Sakura… No me digas…- Taratamudeo Naruto_

_-Si… -Respondio Sakura con una sonrisa_

_-Gaara ahora si te mato!- Grito Naruto y se abalanzo con intensiones omisidas hacia Gaara_

_-Sakura no me diras que….-Tambien titubeo Tsunade_

_-Si estoy…. Embarazada- Dijo Sakura, Tsunade abrio los ojos igual que todos los demas y estos se abalanzaron contra Gaara al igual que Naruto con intensiones omisidas_

_Sakura, Itachi y Sasuke se reian, Gaara habia ganado muchos regaños de hermanos y madres postizos de Sakura, pero de una cosa esta segura Gaara ama con todo su corazon a Sakura y Sakura ama con todo su ser a Gaara, los dos se sacaron de la oscuridad y llenaron sus vidas de luz mutuamente._

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado es mi promer fanfic y no es muy extrabangante y especial pero espero que les haya gustado y ya decidi de que tratara el proximo fic:**_

_**Una nueva generacion de la legendaria organización Akatsuki que pasara….**_

_**Y el otro es:**_

_**El guardian y la princesa, Sakura es una princesa que po una razon debe dejar su reino acompañada de su fiel guardian…. Que pasara**_

"_**SI LA VIDA HA DE APRECIAR LAS COSAS PEQUEÑAS,**_

_**PORQUE NO TE APRECIA A TI, **_

_**CREO QUE LA RAZON SERA POR QUE YO TE APRECIO MAS DE LO QUE **_

_**TE ODIAN**_

_**MI VIDA JUNTO A TI ES ASOMBROSA Y ESPERO SEGUIR ASI Y ESPERO QUE SIENTAS LO MISMO POR MI…**_

_**CUANDO MIRES A LA LUNA PIENSA EN MI…**_

_**CUANDO MIRES LA ARENA PIENSA EN MI…**_

_**CUANDO ESTE A TU LADO SOLO HAZ DE SONREIR Y CUANDO ESTE LEJOS VIVE FELIZ…"**_


End file.
